


the summer of 2013

by winterants



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AoFuta Week, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, a bit of chronological timeline in dateko's side, aone made author learn to study body languages, futakuchi best captain!!, which she has grown to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterants/pseuds/winterants
Summary: From the summer of 2012 to the summer of 2013, Futakuchi learns a lot of things. Most of it involving a certain someone.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: AoFuta Week 2020





	the summer of 2013

**Author's Note:**

> for aofuta week day 4: seasons
> 
> the second i saw the word seasons in the prompts, my mind just recalled [the fifth season](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udGwca1HBM4) by oh my girl and i really, really wanted to write this.

During the summer of 2012, Futakuchi took over as the new captain of Dateko. The memories of him and Aone overhearing their seniors grieving over how they still wanted to play burns at the back of their minds. And it was because of that memory, both of them promised to defeat Karasuno the next time they met.

It was ironic- the same Futakuchi who used to be quite disrespectful to his seniors is now responsible to look over the new setter Koganegawa. Don’t get him wrong- with time, Koganegawa can grow to become a setter that even Karasuno’s setter should be afraid of. But until that time comes, Koganegawa’s daily troublesome actions give Futakuchi a much worse headache than his seniors could. 

But today’s story isn’t about how Futakuchi led Dateko to fulfill his promise to his seniors. Here is a story of how Futakuchi’s heart had grown throughout the four seasons. 

The first practice after their Interhigh was a turmoil of feelings for the second years. Futakuchi’s appointment as the new captain, Koganegawa joining the starting line-up - all of it was too much for them to process in one moment. And as the realisation hit Futakuchi that in order for him to fulfill his promise to his senior, he would have to put on an even braver face and make sure that their prestigious Iron Wall would not break this time.

For the first time ever, Futakuchi Kenji was feeling overwhelmed. 

_What if he couldn’t be a captain as good as Moniwa?_

_What if he couldn’t keep his promise to his seniors?_

The soft pat on his shoulder pulled him back to reality. He turned to his right to see Aone beside him. His expression remained as it is always- unreadable. But Futakuchi noticed that the newly appointed vice-captain’s hand that was on his shoulder was still patting him softly. Like how a mother would pat their child softly to calm them down when they wake up from a nightmare. 

_We can do it. I’ll be here along with you._

Aone’s soft pats were working. He was finally calming down from the sudden overwhelming feelings that threatened to burst from his chest. Feeling grateful, Futakuchi patted him back, a smile plastered over his face as they ended the practice for today. 

As long as Aone is beside him, things should be okay. 

\---------------------

Most of the third years in the other school had stayed. They were the only ones going through a changing phase. Futakuchi knows that this may seem like a disadvantage for them, but in the long run, this would be a huge advantage for them. He knows this. 

Rebuilding your team after a change of players is no easy job. But despite that, Futakuchi had made sure to protect the one thing that Dateko has always taken huge pride in- their Iron Wall. They graced to the first round with pure ease, destroying every ace in the teams they were up against. 

Alas, they couldn’t achieve their goal of defeating Karasuno at the Spring Interhigh as they had lost to Aoba Johsai prior to meeting them. 

It was understandable. They were still trying to get used to the new team. But still- it hurts so, so much. And the captain felt like salt was added to the wound because he _knew_ the third years were watching. He could have done better, he could have lead them better- 

“It’s okay. We’ll beat them at Interhigh. I promise you.” 

Futakuchi looked up to see Aone holding a water bottle for him. He felt bad that he had made his friend worried over him. One wouldn't notice it, but from the way The captain thanked the latter with a smile as he accepted the bottle. 

Little did he know that at that moment, something had sprouted from the bottom of his heart. A tingle of happiness, yet he didn’t know from what. 

After the end of Spring Interhigh, they returned to their usual practice sessions. Futakuchi continued to learn and unlearn a few things while being captain. It’s common for humans to make mistakes. Especially for someone like him, who had never expected himself to be the captain- if he were to be frank. By then, autumn had been replaced by winter, the days becoming colder as snow began to fall in Miyagi. 

Winter is harsh with its winds and snowstorm. Despite all of that, Futakuchi’s heart still felt as warm as summer. It was mysterious indeed, he wondered what could be the reason behind it. Maybe it was the bud that had begun to blossom during the Spring Tournament. Maybe because he knew that even in his bad days, Aone would pop right beside him and cheer him up. 

They spend the days like a mantra- practice, studying, repeat. Aone would always be by his side- be it in the gymnasium or in class. Sometimes Aone would crash at him when they do blocks by accident and would apologise endlessly. Sometimes Futakuchi would come and ask him to lend him the homework that was due that day and apologise for the trouble. 

It was a ritual that they had grown accustomed to. A comfortable routine indeed. But it was until their practice match with Karasuno did they see that the fruits of their effort were starting to unveil itself. 

The team thanked Karasuno for having them for their practice. Life resumed as it was, their routine only changing for the week when Nationals was held as they would gather in the computer room to watch Karasuno’s matches. By the time it was the Kamomedai vs Karasuno match, Futakuchi couldn’t help but be amazed by how strong Kamomedai’s defences were. No, actually, all of them were amazed. 

If they could make a wall as strong as that, they would be able to crush Karasuno immediately. 

Futakuchi began to watch more of Kamomedai’s videos. Of course, throughout all his binge-watching, Aone would also watch along, sometimes staying over his house as they went through every single Kamomedai match they could get their hands on. Suddenly, the thought came to Futakuchi- how nice it would be if they get to go to Nationals once. He turned towards the sleeping Aone at that time and thought that it would be wonderful if both of them could go to the Nationals with the current team. 

\---------------------

Pink petals danced through Miyagi’s skies as spring had finally arrived.

The day they bid their farewells to their third years, it really hit Futakuchi that it was his final year in Dateko. This was their last chance to have the revenge that they had vowed to get from Karasuno, whose run in the previous Spring High Nationals surprised everyone in the prefecture. He wondered if it was possible- their former ace and captain had graduated, but the freaky duo and libero is still there. They might also have more freakish first years coming after last year’s successful run. If they were to make their vows end up being a reality, they would have to continue practice as if their lives depended on it. 

Futakuchi was so deep into his own personal train of thought that he didn’t realise someone was tapping his shoulders gently. The touch was as gentle as a bird’s feather- despite the hands being terribly roughened from practices and tournaments. The captain looked up to see Aone, just standing there with his hands in midair the moment the former lifted his head to look at him. Aone may look like a person with no expressions at all from afar, but Futakuchi has known him long enough to know that the latter is slightly worried about him.

“I’m okay, it’s just that… Wow. We’re third years now, huh?” He was playfully kicking at the ground, hiding the increasing worries inside him with his usual snarky attitude. He turned once more towards Aone to add in a witty comment to cheer him up, but for once, that sinister mouth of his was left speechless upon the beautiful sight in front of him.

It was illegal for the sun to pour just the perfect amount of sunshine onto Aone. The wind too seemed like it was making an accomplice with the sun as it blew the fallen cherry blossoms around them. Some of the petals surprisingly landed on Futakuchi’s head- to which Aone pushed it away from his hair. The touch was so sacred and gentle- it was as if Futakuchi was the most fragile and precious item there is in the world. 

To some extent, maybe in Aone’s eyes- he is. 

And as spring is the season where a new life would begin its cycle, it was at that very moment when Futakuchi realised that deep inside his heart, the tiny bud that sprouted before had grown into a sapling. 

Spring ended. And after the beautiful days of spring, the warm and bright summer awaits. 

But before the brighter days can come, the rainy days must come first. 

Just because he had grown accustomed to his new daily life, that doesn’t mean there aren’t days where he wished he could just run away from society. It was the karma he deserved for being such a troublesome junior before- having to deal with Koganegawa’s endless mishaps and dealing with the new 1st years that at times reminded him too much of himself. He was thankful that he had more time to adjust to being captain compared to his counterparts in the other schools. But sometimes, the pressure would just overwhelm him out of the blue. 

_What if: even if he tried his best to rebuild the team, they still couldn’t beat Karasuno and fail to get the revenge that they had wanted for so long?_

_What if: before the moment that they do meet, they fail at the hands of others like last time?_

_What if-_

The soft pat on his shoulder pulled him back to reality. It was Aone again. They were having their lunch break. One of his hands was still on Futakuchi’s right shoulder while the other one was holding a bottle of mineral water. And a packet of gummy bears. It was Futakuchi’s favourite brand of gummy bears. Gently, he placed the two items onto Futakuchi’s lap before taking a seat beside him. Futakuchi knows that Aone is a man of a few words, but they’ve been through so much together that what people may perceive as a friendship that has a lack of communication is actually a special bond that others wouldn’t understand. 

He opened the packet of gummy bears, offering a piece to the latter before gobbling up the others. It was nice. The silence isn't dreadful at all. It was peaceful. Serene. Just the way he likes it.

Rain poured down Miyagi throughout the month of June and July, the soft drizzling raindrops becoming a soft melody as the team continued their practice. As the days go by, the date for Interhigh also approaches slowly. All of them practiced as if their lives depended on it, just for the sake of them to help fulfill their captain and vice-captain’s sole goal. 

Summer finally came. And with the arrival of summer, came Interhigh. 

\---------------------

Before they could encounter Karasuno once more, Dateko had to meet Aoba Johsai in the semi-finals. With the painful memory of losing to them previously, the team didn’t even stand a chance with Dateko as Futakuchi led them to a majestic and glory victory towards the finals. Adrenaline ran through him as they watched Karasuno’s next match, excited to meet them tomorrow during the finals. 

Finals came, and the results of their endless efforts finally became fruitful. They won. They actually won against Karasuno. 

And to add the cherry on top, they’re going to the Nationals after 11 years. 

Futakuchi still remembers the moment vividly in his mind. The second the ball landed on Karasuno’s side with a loud thud, the moment when they finally registered that they won. He remembered running towards Futakuchi Aone to hug him like that was the most normal thing to do. (It is) 

It still feels surreal. 

Their run in the Nationals also ended in a good atmosphere. Advancing to the Top 16 is already a wonderful achievement itself, but being able to have a match with Kamomedai was like a dream come true. Their friends and seniors who came all the way to Tokyo to cheer for them thanked them for their hard work. Moniwa was in tears as he praised Futakuchi for coming this far as the captain. 

Hearing his seniors sing their praises for him was fun and all, but Aone’s smile when they rode the bus back to Miyagi had made the little sapling in his heart grow even bigger than before. 

For some unknowingly weird and illogical reason, the team had decided to go to the fireworks festival together. They convinced Futakuchi that they deserved the break after their amazing run in the Interhigh. It was a stupid idea. Really. But Futakuchi couldn’t say no as Koganegawa’s endless pestering was really getting on his nerves. 

Was this how his former seniors feel like when he was about to pick a fight with one of them? He felt like he should be bowing on Moniwa’s feet and begged forgiveness for being a pain-in-the-ass type of a junior last year. 

Eventually, Futakuchi said yes. His decision wasn’t influenced by a certain white-haired who had agreed 2 minutes before he had said yes. Nope, it was completely his own decision. Definitely. 

The team had gathered half an hour earlier before the festival started- Sakunami and Koganegawa had found the most ideal spot for them to sit and watch the fireworks while the first year went looking around to find stalls that sold interesting foods. That leaves the third years all by themselves. Their conversation was casual before Nametsu asked the question all of them didn’t want to think of for now.

“So, are you guys going to retire now?” 

Futakuchi had thought of it. The reason they could be where they are right now was because of their fellow seniors’ early retirement. They could do the same and let the new captain grow as much as Futakuchi did, but will the result be the same? The captain looked at Aone, asking for his opinion. The latter shrugged his shoulder before passing the same look to Obara. Obara returned to look at Nametsu. What is this, a relay? 

“If you guys are staying, then I’ll stay.” She sighed at the men’s lack of answer. “I still have to teach the new manager a few more things…” 

“Then we’ll stay. I mean, we already hold our end of the promise, right? We even got to go to the Nationals.” Futakuchi replied, noticing that their juniors were returning, hands filled with snacks and food. Dateko will be okay. The iron wall will stand tall as always. “Koganegawa still needs to improve a bit more too, so I guess I might as well stay while we prep him up to become captain, right Aone?” The vice-captain nodded along.

Nametsu and Obara’s smiles soften upon hearing their captain’s words. Their captain had really grown when compared to last year. 

“Then we’ll stay along.” 

As they prepared themselves to watch the fireworks that were about to start, Futakuchi pulled Aone somewhere a bit further from the rest of the team. Somewhere they could be alone. 

Summer is the season to fall in love. The heat from summer drives people with lots of adrenaline- as it was this very season where people would confess to their crushes. Just like other normal trees, the little sapling that was residing in Futakuchi’s heart had grown to become a tree as big as his feelings towards Aone had become in the span of a year.

The both of them sat together, shoulders bumping into each other casually. Futakuchi took a deep breath, remembering all the moments when Aone would always be by his side no matter what the situation is. The times when their chest bumps sometimes hurt Futakuchi a bit too much than he hoped for, but he wouldn’t let Aone tend to him because the chest bump made him so happy that his chest hurts even more inside than physically. 

He is in love. He really is. 

“Hey Aone,” Futakuchi started to talk, his voice a bit louder to beat the booming voice that came from the speakers. “Thank you. For everything. I couldn’t become a good captain if it weren’t for you.” The latter nodded, it was too dark for Futakuchi to see his expression, but the soft hum assures him that Aone is listening well, as usual. “We did a lot of things together in just a year, huh? Who knew we could even get a chance to go against Kamomedai themselves.. I really hated their middle blocker! Seemed like no matter what I say, it won’t go into his head at all!” Futakuchi chuckled at his own words, he knows that Aone is probably thinking the same as they remembered the match. 

It was quiet once more as their surroundings became silent, everyone waiting for the first set of fireworks to go up into the sky. The captain put his head on Aone’s shoulder, his voice becoming extremely soft as he whispered his next sentence. 

“I like you. A lot. I know saying this can change what we have right now, but I really hope that we could stay the same, or become even more than we are now.” 

Confessing in the middle of the dark is a cowardly move- Futakuchi knows this well. But he couldn’t bear to see the disgust on Aone’s face if he rejected him. He could feel the latter become static, probably surprised at the sudden confession. “You don’t have to reply right now if you aren’t comfortable with it-” 

The next few minutes were a blur. He could feel someone holding his face as they placed a kiss on his forehead. The fireworks began to fly towards the sky, the explosions giving him a few seconds to see that Aone’s face was as red as his own right now. Another set of fireworks raised to the sky, this time long enough for both of them to look at each other in the eyes. Aone was smiling warmly as he replied to Futakuchi's confession.

“I like you too. A lot.” He pulled Aone in for a kiss. It was disgustingly romantic, kissing under the fireworks. But Futakuchi couldn't care less. 

It was the summer of 2013 when everything went as Futakuchi had wanted. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very very very appreciated! thank youuuu!


End file.
